Dark Corruption
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: A birth that never should have happened ended up into an unification that would dull a hero's light, & create a tragedy that only the goddesses could stop... Takes placing during the untold events of Hyrule's flooding. DarkLinkxLink fic. rated T for now
1. A Birth That Shouldn't Have Been

Dark Corruption

Setting: **After **Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, **Before** Wind Waker

This is **YAOI**, you have been warned

**IMPORTANT: Warning! **This is based on the time line that was created by the games and suspicions, and is not exactly set in stone. Windwaker speaks of the Hero of Time, and says nothing of the events in Twilight Princess, but Twilight Princess had ties with the fisherman from Ocarina leading me to believe that this was the time line.

There will be no OCs in this story, but because it shouldn't be possible for people to live so long and I won't be changing up their names, it might be confusing. But even so, I think changing up their names would be even more confusing.

Sorry, but I really wanted to make up an explanation as to why there was no Link to save Hyrule causing the goddesses to flood it.

One last note, Dark Link will be called Kurai from now on. I don't think anyone would name their son Dark.

-WAIT! I lied, this is the last note, **I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES!** I have not beta, and I'm not the most skilled in spelling and grammar. I'd also like to point out that I did check this page five times, and I'm sure to have missed something somewhere.

* * *

A Birth That Shouldn't Have Been

Hyrule was in a peaceful lull created by the Hero of Time, and secretly, the Hero of Light and Dark. On the winds swept the legends, but slowly they were losing touch with them. Many in Hyrule new of the Hero of Time, but in that lull, that dune of peace, the legends had begun to fade. It was only when in time of dire need did the Hyrulians think back to those days of darkness, when the bright light of a hero conquered it.

Save for this night, with the wind carrying a foreboding chill, did people look to the skies in remembrance. Darkness, it seemed to be on the horizon, a warning storm swirling in the air. The unsuspecting continued with their lives, and in two households where heavy breathing and screaming in the air. The sounds of the wonders of life being given to two small bodies. The first of the two, a small boy with bright blonde hair was blessed by coming into the world before the heavy storm hit. His face was flushed a healthy pink, and his scream showed that he could breathe properly; his mother gave a silent prayer to the goddess Farore for such a healthy babe. The second, a boy born only minutes after, with dark black hair and an unnatural pale skin, a baby who did not cry. The mother, weakened by the birth, gave one look to the child before the last of her life left her. The small newborn opened his eyes for the first time, far too early for any the simple farmers new, and in his eyes where a color so close to crimson blood it was haunting.

But the era of peace in Hyrule had dulled their senses, and the child of evil was left to live.

Just as the darkness had intended.

* * *

Well that was really short, but it's more or less a prologue (that's why I'm putting up the first chapter too)

For the fun of it, I'd like to have a little rant for all those kind enough to read.

I've notice for far to long that people seem to be hating on Zelda and other people even though they themselves have never played the game. o.O This is rather confusing to me, since I'm a hardcore Legend of Zelda fan.

I've only beaten Twilight Princess, but I did start Ocarina of Time, long, long ago after my uncles had beat it with me as a child watching. Sadly enough, I reached the water temple and got scared/confused and ended up having to stop, which was the same thing I did with Twilight Princess, only I restarted and actually beat that game.

I also started playing Four Swords until my GameCube died on me, and somewhere in it all I either lost Wind Waker when moving from my Grandfather's house to my new house, or one of my uncles have it. Since they are the true gamers of my family.

Ah, the excuses? I'd love to gain Majora's Mask, as well as my uncle who had beaten all the Zelda games we owned with me watching. (I was a large fan of watching them beat games.)

But anyways we got off topic, I was originally talking about how all people seem to make Zelda, Navi, etc. Complete and total asshats without any real reason. Most people aren't even gamers as it turns out 0.o which brings me to my odd point. If you played the game, you would understand that Zelda is actually very smart.

But, she is annoying as hell. I can understand if someone who was a gamer (such as myself) suddenly felt like portraying Zelda as the annoying girl she is, seeing as no matter HOW MANY TIMES I SAVE HER, she STILL gets in trouble. She is of no help to me whatsoever throughout both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time, she only bosses me around and tells me to go save Hyrule! WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MISSY! Why don't YOU go trot around some god forsaken pit battling Stalfos left and right with only one heart! Eh? EH! And Navi! STOP WITH THE FREAKIN "HEY LINK!" I GET it already! I KNOW Death Mountain looks "weird" I don't need you telling me EVERY THREE SECONDS!

Every time I hear something even as remotely as high as the "Hey!" Navi would give me I'd think of that annoying puffball... I much preferred her quiet "I'm not really here because I'm just the point on the Wii" position as help.

But beside contrary belief, I'm not like some of the people I see who hate on just about every girl in a story. I simply hate the useless ones. For instance, I've always liked Nabooru, she's pretty kick-ass if I do say so myself, and Midna! She's the only princess who pulls any weight around here! At least she stuck through the whole journey with me. Which reminded me that Zelda's only redeeming quality is the fact that she sacrificed herself to save Midna, FINALLY! She actually HELPED me!

Also, what the hell is with Ruto? All she did was make me carry her out of Jabu-Jabu's disgusting digestive system, and loose me in the hell I call the water temple! Why can't more people like Midna and Nabooru help me? HELL! Even Impa was better! And I don't want to hear anything about "Shiek" because the he-she Zelda-wanna-be-tranny didn't help me at all save for teaching me a few musical notes.

Thanks gay-boy-girl-thing.

Well this defiantly got a bit long, I think I'll end my rant now and let you good people continue with your reading.

Good-bye and **sorry for **the rant as well as** any and all grammar/spelling mistakes**! Doesn't matter how many times I reread it, the fact is: If you're bad at spelling and grammar, you're not going to catch every mistake in your own paper. And no, spell-check epically fails and so does "grammar-check."


	2. Darkness Meets Light

Dark Corruption

Setting: After Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Before Wind Waker

This is** YAOI**, you have been warned

**IMPORTANT: Warning!** This is based on the time line that was created by the games and suspicions, and is not exactly set in stone. Windwaker speaks of the Hero of Time, and says nothing of the events in Twilight Princess, but Twilight Princess had ties with the fisherman from Ocarina leading me to believe that this was the time line.

Dark Link's name is Kurai in this!

Thank you for reading the last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **(Because I forgot one before) WHY ON EARTH WOULD I OWN THIS GAME! It's older than me! I own nothing people! We should all know this by now, like hell I'd be sitting here writing if I did...

**and again, I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

Darkness Meets Light

(DARK)

"Kurai! Will you help your sister?" called a hefty man. Kurai turned to his father and glared at him.

"Why don't you? You're so lazy, father." Kurai said grumbling angrily, but going to help his sister none the less. His older sister, although smaller then he, was close to him, and he'd do anything to help her.

"Daddy! Kuku is right!" she said giggling and Kurai's crimson eyes fixated on her sky blue. He felt a bitter insult on his tongue, but held it there.

"Don't call me 'Kuku' Malon." he seethed. For his older sister he'd always try his hardest to be polite, but it didn't stop his almost natural responses to anything that irritated him. He learned over the years how to control his instincts, knowing very well that whatever they were, they would only end up in destruction. Kurai always blamed himself for what happened to their mother, as well as Malon's weak arm, among other things. Although his mother dying after giving birth to him could no way have been controlled by him, he was indeed very guilty for all else.

When they where younger Malon had taken away a toy of his away because he wasn't listening to her, although it shouldn't have made Kurai that mad, he instantly became a raging beast. Even in is eight year old body he managed to destroy most of the barn chasing after Malon, and when caught her by her arm his grip was so tight that the only thing that could be heard was a loud crack before Malon started to scream.

As soon as it had happened Kurai had stopped, staring down at his hand in horror of what he had done to his sister before running to grab his father. Quickly they rushed Malon to Hyrule's Castle Town seeking medical aid. They where lucky that they got her there before the bone started to re-grow in the wrong direction, although the break in her bone was not normal. The doctor they had seen knew of people getting into fights, and someone breaking their arm, but never had someone's grip smashed the bone into little pieces.

The physical therapy was tough on Malon, and it was hard for her to use her arm, but she eventually got it to work. Though Kurai knew that even though Malon said nothing, it was harder for her to use her left arm than her right, and it was all his fault. He had made sure to treat his big sister with respect, and hold in his monstrous strength and temper over the years. If he didn't… who knows what could have happened.

"Sorry Kurai, I can't help it!" Malon said laughing before returning to the carriage that she was packing. "Come on now boy! Can't let a woman do all the work." she teased before stacking some small boxes in the carriage. Kurai sighed before picking up some heavy boxes containing their famous milk before lugging it up and into the carriage with easy. He heard a soft whistle from behind him and he turned to see his sister with her hands on her hips and a look of awe.

"That's some strength you got there boy, it's a wonder how that comes out of such a small body!" Kurai felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he glared at his sister. He was rather short for a boy, even though he was taller then Malon, and his muscles never got big like those his age, they stayed small and compact, although very well defined. Fruit from the labor of being a farm boy, he supposed.

"Are you two almost done? We got to get going soon if we want to make it before the festival starts!" Malon giggled and whispered in Kurai's long pointed ear.

"Seems like daddy's more excited about it than us." Kurai smirked slightly at the statement, the man, although lazy, defiantly had a childish personality about him. "Now come on, you still have a couple more boxes to load up!" she said slapping him on the back slightly before going back inside to gather a few more things. Kurai stared at the boxes and sighed before rolling up his sleeves and getting a good grip on the biggest one.

Even though his monstrous strength was dangerous, he defiantly enjoyed having it for times like these.

(LINK)

"Link! This is too heavy; can you carry it to my tent?"

"Link! I need your help with my stand…"

"Link! Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Hey! Link!"

"Link!"

"Hey Link!"

All day Link had been doing favors for various people in Castle Town, everyone was setting up for the big festival. Tents where being set up, venders unloading their merchandise, and thousands of kids running around in pure anticipation. The festival was a week long event that had people from all over Hyrule coming. It only happened once every seven years. No one really remembered what the festival was for, but people did know that it was simply tradition, and no one would deny a good festival. But that didn't change the fact that Link had been running around helping everyone who asked for the past week or so simply because he couldn't say no.

He was currently placed behind some rather large boxes in the shade of the late day. And having this one chance to relax was defiantly a nice change in pace. Ever since he was little he was the pride of the town, always being helpful and cheerful. His father Rusl had been very proud of how his son was so well behaved. Link felt that if he denied someone of his help, it was like disrespecting his family.

"Hey Link, there you are!" Link sighed, knowing very well that his short rest was up. Staying there for more than a half hour would be too good to be true. "Some last minute venders have arrived at the Southern Gate, can you go give them a hand?" Link was already up and going to find the last minute arrivals. It wasn't long before he saw a red and a black horse pulling up a carriage into the town. Instantly the new comers where directed to a free spot just around the circle in the main square. When they finally stopped a boy and a girl got out of the carriage and began to unload poles for a tent. Link saw that the girl was having trouble and before she dropped the two poles he grabbed them quickly.

"Oh! Why thanks! It would have made an awful lot of noise if I dropped those." The redhead said with a laugh. Link felt a small blush creeping on his face as she gave him a breath taking smile. Before he could say anything the poles where yanked from his hands with a terrifying force and a body pushed through the two of them. He twisted to look at a dark looking boy putting together the tent by himself. "Oh don't mind him; he's just in a bad mood is all! My name's Malon, thanks for your help…?" she said gesturing for him to fill in the absence of words. Link smiled a nervous smile, keeping his eyes trained on the dark boy before turning back to her.

"My name is Link." Malon gave him a soft smile before turning back to the boy who was almost done setting up the tent.

"I really am sorry about him, Link. My little brother isn't exactly the nicest person, but once you get to know him he's really a good person." Link stared at the girl baffled. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes she could see the pure confusion in the younger boy's and she smirked. "He doesn't really look like me but we really are brother and sister." Feeling rather foolish, Link closed his gaping mouth and just gave a small nod.

"Do you need anymore help?" Link said looking at the carriage that seemed to have quiet a bit of heavy duty boxes. Malon looked with delighted surprise.

"Oh yes! Kurai doesn't say anything, but I'm sure he gets tired. I'd help him, but I can't really…" she said looking down at her slim arms, although there was some muscle there, it was not nearly enough to help Kurai carry those big boxes around. Seeing her dismay Link took a glance at the boy that he learned was Kurai and saw that he was indeed sweating a bit.

"Ok, just tell me where you want them ok?" Link said with a bright, cheery smile before hopping up into the carriage and grabbing one of the heavier boxes. Malon gave one quick glance to her glaring brother before she began to direct Link on where to set the boxes down.

(DARK)

Kurai watched as the blonde boy as he began lifting up boxes and putting them down inside the tent he was still setting up. The frown placed on his lips was as clear as day, and he took no extra step to conceal his grimace every time the boy was within teen feet of him. There was something about that boy that he didn't like, he didn't like it one bit. He made this thought unmistakably clear to his sister, who only brushed it off as "Kurai's normal antisocial behavior." But, although he would love to wring the blonde's pretty little neck, he had to get the tent set up for Malon.

The tent itself was a rather good size, held up with three pillars on both sides, all with a good amount of space between them, and the top that had a good sturdy fabric laid over two beams that held it up. The canvas was large enough to fall down the front and backside of the tent. In a box was another two that where smaller in size but would serve as the side walls. It was a long process, but he didn't mind it nearly as much as lifting the boxes back and forth from the carriage to the tent. Kurai gave a quick thanks to the goddess Din before he looked around for the blonde boy who had been doing his job.

There sitting on one of the last boxes was the blonde boy. His shirt had long been discarded as the sweat started to become too much too bare. His face was flushed and it was rather pleasing to see that the boy had a hard time. Kurai couldn't hide his smirk as he finished setting up the tent, putting the front flap of the canvas attached on two smaller poles that leaned away from the tent. After he finished that up he hopped in the back of the carriage and grabbed the tables, sliding them into an upright position before hopping back out and sliding them onto his shoulders. They where rather small, but there were about five of them all together, and Kurai didn't feel like coming back three times.

When he got to the tent he flopped the three tables he had picked up before walking back to the carriage. From the corner of his eye he could see the blonde boy staring at him. That knowledge and the pure feeling irritated Kurai to no end, but he didn't show it. He simply picked up the last tables and made sure to put them right in the other's view of him as he walked back into the tent. He flopped the other tables down before pulling their legs out and standing them up. It was set so that three of them where on the inside of the tent, and where set to make semi small enclosed corner. The other two sat under the front flap off the tent, and would be taken in after the festival day was over, and would slide back out the next morning.

But today was different because at nine that night it was the start of the festival, and people would be up till late partying and enjoying themselves.

Kurai felt slightly sick at the idea of what some of those people might be doing when they "celebrated the festival" but shook off the feeling when an even more disturbing feeling over came him. The feeling of being watched. Quicker than should be humanly possible, Kurai turned around to see that blonde boy staring at him still, but this time he was not even three feet from him. From a side glance Kurai could see that the last box was inside the tent which meant the boy's job was over. With a slight disgusted look Kurai glanced back at him.

"You're done right? Why are you still here?" An itching in his throat made him realize that Kurai was trying his best not to rip off this boy's head, and he didn't even know him.

"You look a lot like me." The boy stated. Instantly Kurai made a face that clearly meant that he thought the boy was not in the right state of mind, but the boy merely grabbed Kurai and pulled him out to the fountain in the middle of the festival area and pointed at the water. "Look." he commanded and although every bone in Kurai's body wanted to stand against that command, his curiosity was too great and his body's battle against curiosity was futile.

Glancing at their reflections there was simply nothing that they shared in common, their skin tone, eye color, and hair color where all different. He was about to voice this when something caught Kurai's eye. They had the same face shape. No, they had the same face. The way their noses and eyes where set. How their eyebrows went at a slightly sharp angle, the frown that was set on both of their mouths. It was a perfect match. It was as if Kurai was just a darker version of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. A look of confused creased into his features.

"You're right…" A cold wind swept over them, and it seemed as though the rest of the world vanished as they looked at each other. In Kurai's mind he felt a tug, like something was pulling him towards Link. It took him several seconds to realize that his hand had almost reached out towards the boy. Staring at his own hand felt so foreign, as if it had a mind of its own. Looking back into the crystal blue eyes that where locked onto him he felt as thought something had slid into place. Like the beginning of something he couldn't explain.

"Who are you?" Kurai almost breathed, he then realized that he wasn't really breathing at all. His chest felt tight and his heart was beating faster than it should have been. He was blinded by a brief flash of green and a whisper of a name that felt so familiar on his tongue. So lost was Kurai, that he couldn't even be sure which one of them spoke next, the sickening sense of déjà vu washing over him.

"Link."

* * *

Well, 1st real chapter is over, what did you think? Reviews would be lovely! Sorry again for grammar/spelling, if you find anything just copy and paste what I did wrong please! I can't find these things so I'd be better if you pointed them out for me instead of just telling me "You have bad spelling and grammar"

Also, I'd like to make a side note that now that this is done I will be updating just about every week around Friday or so, depending on how giddy I am. I already have chapter four done, and this SHOULD be a realitivly short story so I shouldn't have to much of a problem finishing it.

Thanks again for reading! And if you find anything taking place in the time setting I've chosen I'd love to read it so give me a link or a name! As long as its not Link paired up with Zelda, Ruto, or Navi I'll read it! And I MIGHT be able to stomach reading through a LinkxZelda fic if its REALLY lightly there. I'm just really interested in what other people think happened when the flood occurred!


	3. Game of a Lost Child

Dark Corruption

Setting: After Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Before Wind Waker

This is** YAOI**, you have been warned

**IMPORTANT: Warning!** This is based on the time line that was created by the games and suspicions, and is not exactly set in stone. Windwaker speaks of the Hero of Time, and says nothing of the events in Twilight Princess, but Twilight Princess had ties with the fisherman from Ocarina leading me to believe that this was the time line.

Dark Link's name is Kurai in this!

**Replies: **

**Ayaka-Chan:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, the past week was busy, especially since it is one of the last weeks of summer. It's really hard to keep silent characters "in-character" so hopefully I wont disappoint you too much! And thanks for reviewing!

**coocoosrule:** I'm glad you like it, I'll try to keep updating when I can!

**Midori Akita: **Youz should check it for me then! e.e

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, if I owned it, this wouldn't just be a fanfiction.

**and once again, I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

* * *

**

Game of a Lost Child

"Link! Kurai! Come here for a second!" Malon yelled to the boys. Her voice seemed to split the strange atmosphere that had taken and swallowed them whole. Kurai's crimson and Link's crystal eyes stared at the girl before taking one last chance to stare at each other.

When they got back to the tent they realized that Malon had bags in her hands. "Daddy's got the carriage and the camp set up, but he left me to get things for dinner. Can you help?" Malon mostly pointed the question to Link whom only nodded as he grabbed some of the bags off of her. Kurai followed the example and they were lead to the camping grounds that held all the venders who weren't residents of Hyrule's Castle Town.

Kurai spotted Talon a sleep against the half-finished tent as they neared. Sighing he plopped the bags down and went to finish pitching the tent. Malon saw this and glanced back at Link who was trying to be careful of not tripping on all the different tents. It was a tight space, but because of the carriage their camp wasn't right against someone else's. It gave it just the right amount of room for a good fire.

"Link, are their people selling firewood around?" Link looked up from the ground.

"Yeah, there is some back near the gate." Malon smiled and took the bags from him.

"Can you get us some? Here's some money, just get enough for dinner and breakfast fires, ok?" Link took the money and nodded, running off to get the firewood. Sighing, the redhead took the bags and sat them on a small table.

"Kurai, what's wrong?" she said keeping her back turned to the boy. Kurai stiffened slightly.

"I don't want to talk about." he spoke softly. He knew that telling his sister that there was nothing wrong with him would make her upset, Malon didn't like lairs. But he really did not want to have to explain to her that he had a sickening feeling every time he was near Link. That would make Malon upset and get the small redhead to go on about how he needs to be friends with the blonde.

"Well, if you don't want too." she spoke in a sad voice, trying to get Kurai to feel bad. But her attempt was for not because he seemed far too deep in his own thoughts, and Malon knew that whatever it was, the boy would not be telling her any time soon.

(LINK)

It wasn't hard to get the firewood, but walking back without falling was the trick. It was a trick that Link was having a hard time mastering, especially with the odd feeling in his chest. He couldn't place it to anything he had ever felt before, but it defiantly wasn't a good feeling. When he first saw the boy something inside him felt as though he was waiting for him. It was as if he was apart of him, but not exactly agreeable with his stomach. It was as though Kurai was a part of him that couldn't be removed, although his presence was poisoning. Link felt as though he had to do something to the boy, something that would stop the feeling. It was so confusing it made Link's head swirl, but he knew he had to get the firewood back for Malon.

"Link! Do you need some help? Kurai go get some wood from him!" he heard the girl say. He was about to protest when cold hands brushed against his, and a weight was being lifted. The skin that brushed his had sent a shock through him that felt like he had to grab a weapon. But before he could continue that thought the other boy had put some of the firewood down and the other on the side of the carriage.

"Are you going to put it down or what?" Kurai said with a less than pleasant attitude. Link shrugged it off and put the firewood down where he had. "Malon, do you want me to start the fire?" Link let his eyes roam down the boy, he was really like him, but there where slight differences. Kurai was slightly shorter then him, but not too much, and his muscles where more defined. It made Link's own muscles tighten at the thought that Kurai could very well kill him in a fight-Link's thought process stopped. Why, Link contemplated to himself, would they fight to the death?

"Yes, please do. And Link may I borrow you some more?" she said pealing some potatoes. The blonde gave one glance back to the dark-haired boy who sat by the makeshift fire pit before nodding.

(DARK)

Before, when their hands had touched, it made Kurai's heart jump up into his throat. He felt nervous, like any second the blonde would bring down a hammer on him. This feeling was foreign to him and he couldn't quiet give it a name. It's not… exactly hate, he thought to himself, but it doesn't feel as though it was affection either. True enough, what he had been feeling was not truly hate, and the thoughts of fighting the boy to the brink of death was not created by any real emotion, it was as if that was what his body was made to do. It was simply reacting to Link's presence and every fiber in his being told him that it was his job to kill the boy.

Staring at the fire he had unconsciously made he felt his skin crawl. Kurai never liked hot things, or, he never liked fiery things. He always had a need to be in cold, wet atmosphere. He always wanted to be swimming, or in the rain. Malon would complain about him getting sick because of it, but he never did. He only ever got fevers, and that only happened in very hot, dry times.

"Good the fire is ready!" his sister said filling a pot with water. She lugged the pot over to the fire and Kurai quickly put a metal wrack over the blazing flames. Malon sat the large pot onto the wrack and positioned it to her liking. Once that was done she put a top on it and went back to work cutting some cucco. "I hope you like cucco soup, Link." Malon said with a smile and instantly the dark haired boy stood up in surprise.

"He's staying for dinner?" he asked and Malon glared at him. His voice didn't seem to be very happy about this, and the girl took a mental note of that.

"Yes, he helped us a lot, it's the least we could do." she all but gritted out. Link stared at them surprised; in all honesty he didn't want to stay any longer with the protesting black haired boy. In an attempt to save his own skin Link began to protest as well.

"It's fine, really, besides I'm sure my parents have food ready for me anyways." he said and instantly regretted talking. The redhead glared at the surprised blonde boy with a frightening force.

"You're staying for dinner." she said emphasizing each word with the silent chop of the knife hitting the cutting board, easily slicing the cucco. Both Link and Kurai flinched each time the sound rang through the small space. "Now, if one of you would be as so kind to tell me the time?" she said in a sweet voice and Link looked at the suns position in the sky.

"It's a little after four?" Link suggested, and Kurai turned to see the sun, giving it a few blinks before he nodded in Malon's direction. She gave an approving smile, and there was a glint in her eye that made the boys feel uneasy. It was in that glint that seemed to irradiate a feeling of sadistic pleasure, one that surely couldn't have come from such a sweet and caring young lady. Or that's what the boys had hoped, anyhow.

"Well then, dinner should be ready in an hour or two. Since I'm making my special soup, so why don't you two go run off and play? I'm sure Link would love to show you around Kurai, which you've been dying to do since we got here." The way she sweetly twisted the words was unnerving, and the blonde of the two made a mental note to never get on the girl's bad side. The other brooding boy was well aware of his own sister's ways, and she made it all to clear with the way she said that he had been "dying to look around the town" made it painfully clear that that's what she wanted him to do. He had no intention of even spending time outside their tent.

"I could give Kurai a tour…" Link said slowly, eyes trained to the girl who made another approving smile. Kurai nodded quickly.

"Thanks, I really wanted to look around…" he said as sincere as he could. He gave a look to the blonde boy to see that he was just as frightened by the girl. He almost jumped when Malon told them to go already, and they left as quickly as they could. Although they didn't like each other, they were more scared of the redhead back at the campsite.

"I would ask if we could split up right here," Kurai suddenly let out as they walked into the town, catching Link's attention. "But she'd know if you didn't show me around." Link nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't be able to lie to her anyways, for such a pretty girl, she's rather frightening." Link said flashing Kurai a smile in attempt to form some kind of mutual feeling between the two. He was well aware of the odd feelings they both shared towards each other. Kurai seemingly accepted this odd truce with a nod.

"All the pretty ones are." Link laughed lightly, although the atmosphere didn't really change from being any less awkward than it already was. Link looked around, hoping that something might make his mind come up with some sort of topic. The silence between them felt deafening although the loud noise coming from the crowds that surrounded them where far from quiet. Although the searched seemed futile, he needed not to attempt because Kurai was the first to talk. "I feel like I know you, but not in the normal sense…" It caught the blonde of guard, but he secretly felt a bit glad that it was Kurai who started up the conversation.

"I feel the same way, it's like I've known you from another life or something." he said taking the chance to take a glance at the other, who was looking ahead, apparently deep in his own thoughts. Link sighed slightly until he felt something tug on his hand. He looked around casually, but there wasn't anything there. Another tug and he felt Kurai step closer to him.

"Did you feel that?" he said looking down a back alley of the town. Link felt shock run through him as another pull took him off his feet. "Are you ok? You feel it right? You must have-" but Kurai was cut off by the sound of a child's laughter. Both boys turned to see a dark cloaked figure running away. Link put a hand on the ground and pushed himself up into a run with Kurai on his tail.

It seemed so unnatural that the child like figure was faster then both boys where, and every time they got close it seemed to disappear. Looking down through intersections from other alleyways Link heard a faint sound of a trumpet, and the flash of a cloak. Before he could even speak Kurai was sprinting down that alleyway. The blonde quickly caught up and saw that the figure had stopped in front of a door. A small bluish-green hand reached out to the door knob, slowly turning. Kurai and Link where close to it when a round red eyed glanced at them. With a giggle the figure jumped up and disappeared, leaving only a puff of leaves behind. On the wind came a simple whisper.

_'He hee hee… That was fun!'_

Both boys looked at each other, and before they could say anything the door opened and a rather old looking lady laughed.

"Playing hide-and-seek again? I knew he'd bring you. Come on in, why don't you sit down and listen to a story."

* * *

For anyone who figured out who they were chasing, free cookies for you! Thanks again for reading, and please excuse any and all spelling and grammatical errors! I really am trying my best at fixing all the problems, but some always slip through!


	4. A Legend of Old

Dark Corruption

Setting: After Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Before Wind Waker

This is** YAOI**, you have been warned

**IMPORTANT: Warning!** This is based on the time line that was created by the games and suspicions, and is not exactly set in stone. Windwaker speaks of the Hero of Time, and says nothing of the events in Twilight Princess, but Twilight Princess had ties with the fisherman from Ocarina leading me to believe that this was the time line.

Dark Link's name is Kurai in this!

**Replies:**

**love it: **Thanks I'll try to write more faster!**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own-y

**I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

* * *

**

A Legend of Old

Link and Kurai couldn't refuse the ancient woman as she hobbled back to her chair. In the center of the strange room was a small table covered in deep red fabric. The room itself was rather small and full of strange looking vials and plants. It was dark and mostly a shadowy red except for some greenish liquid that filled some of the bottles on the shelves. An old hand gestured to the two empty seats at the table and the boys sat down.

"I'm known mostly as Granny, so you may call me that if you wish." The old woman said in a voice that cracked slightly. She smiled at the boys, although its distorted form seemed something of the sinister kind, neither boys could tell what to expect. "Now how about I tell you a legend, eh?" she said turning to her side before picking up a cat that suspiciously looked like a tiger cub. "Now first you should know some things about me, I suppose." she said swaying forward slightly in her chair as she pet her cat on the table.

"My family has come from a long decent of potion makers, and it seems that we mostly went for carpenters, who where strong, and capable of building stores for us to sell our potions in." Kurai gazed at the vials on the wall and couldn't disagree with the idea. "We go back far, and very few people remember the stories that have been passed down for all of Hyrule to remember, but we, my ancestors and I, kept the story close, and personal. Not much has changed since the first of us told the story. A legend of old, passed down secretly among us." Link felt himself in a daze; something vaguely familiar was forming in his mind. As if he had known one of her ancestors.

"Granny? What are you doing!" a young redheaded girl said coming out from one of the hallways. But as she protested the old woman put a hand up, stopping her.

"Child, do not interrupt me. It is in my duty to tell the legend as I know it, to keep the legend alive; I have the right to tell the boys who bare such resemblances to the Hero of Time." The young girl gasped. "Now sit, child. And I will not be interrupted again." she spoke in a commanding voice. The redhead quietly sat down on one of the side chairs lined up against the wall. "This will be the first time you heard this story, Anju, even though it was never intended I tell you. Your mother should have told you, but the goddesses help that woman! Can't remember a thing, as blind as a bat too!" she spoke badly of her daughter. It was rather cruel but neither Link nor Kurai could stop her, already to hexed by the idea of a legend not so often told.

"No, where was I, ah yes. This story was told from my ancestors, the one who had lived to see the tale, and it had been passed down ever since. So now that you know where this is coming from, maybe you shall take some of this to heart?" The old lady gave a wicked laugh before continuing. "This story is not what most know of the legend, since it was passed down first hand, but what I say is very much our history." she spoke in a pride filled voice. Letting out a low grumble, clearing her old, dry throat, she began the legend.

"A young boy, garbed in green, that was the Hero of Time. He was Hylian, raised by a race of Kokiri. Children of the forests. Upon exploring Hyrule, he met the Princess of Destiny. It was she who entrusted the fate of Hyrule in the boy. And so his journey began." she said and with a raspy voice she asked her granddaughter for a drink. After several minutes she was gulping down a rather odd looking liquid that made Link cringe. "The boy was troubled with getting the three stones. One in which he had already acquired before his journey began. He needed the three spiritual stones to open the door to the sacred realm, where the triforce had been safe from all evils."

Kurai leaned against the table, lost in the story. Link was in a similar state, but was sitting up straight; his body tingled with a sense of recognition.

"The boy had gained the two other stones from the Zoras and the Gorons. But, when he was going to give the stones to the Princess, she had fled the Castle, from the great evil, Ganondorf. As she fled, she had given the young boy an instrument that was able to create storms, raise waters, and even control the passage of time. It was then that the boy went to the sacred realm, in the Temple of Time. The hero of time than disappeared for seven years, leaving Hyrule to its demise as Ganondorf reeked havoc on the world." Link felt a dull ache in his chest, and Kurai leaned even farther in. Both minds on the same question, had the hero abandoned Hyrule?

"Then, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane, he emerged. Traveling far and wide he began to collect the people known as the Six Sages. He traveled back through time, seeking instruments to help him save the Princess and all of Hyrule. He had defeated many evil followers and creations of Ganondorf. Facing dragons, ghosts, and even his own shadow! The boy defeated them all, and in one last battle the hero defeated Ganondorf. The sages then sealed him away in the Realm of Evil, a void of nothing. And just like that, a legend was born. The Legend of the Hero of Time." she finished. Even though the story was seemingly short, it took quiet a bit out of the elder woman. Although she seemed pleased with herself otherwise.

She relaxed, trying to catch her breath while the boys strung the story together in their heads, letting it all sink in. And both boys did such, but one thing seemed to stand out. One thought seemed to stand brightly out against the rest. Although both boys thought it, it was Kurai who had brought it up.

"You said that the hero faced his own shadow?" The old woman cackled at the question.

"Yes, he faced his very own shadow. A dark version of himself, equal in all ways possible, but more menacing and fierce than the boy could ever be. It was said that the shadow was what the boy himself had been missing, the pure hatred, the murderous intent, the jealously and all else meant for dark beings." she let out a low cough before standing up, the cat running away. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I think I shall have a rest. It was a wonderful experience meeting two boys that share so much resemblance with the boy of legend, but I'm getting old, and tired, regretfully. Anju." she said as she started to leave. "You worthless wretch of a granddaughter, see two it that the new potions are not over setting." she said as she disappeared behind a cloth covering another hallway. The boys turned to the girl as she fumed.

"Cruel woman. I'm sorry that you boys had to listen to her babble, she has gone slightly crazy since she had gone blind. My family has never had a tale to be passed down, and even though the story is a good one, it's far from true. She fabricated a more detailed tail to the old legend and claimed it to be true." she said and walked them to the door. "I'm sorry she wasted your time." she said quickly before shutting the door rather rudely on them.

The boys looked at each other and sighed. So the story had been a hoax. But both boys felt like it had been real, as though it really had happened.

"We probably still have some time left, should we continue with the tour?" Link asked lamely and Kurai shrugged, but before any further decisions could be made a bright voice yelled from down the alleyway.

"Hey Link! Is that you?"

Before the figure could get a look at the two boys the blonde had already grabbed the other and ran for his dear life. 

* * *

**Please excuse any and all spelling and grammatical errors! **

I'm sorry that this is short, but I'm running out of time because school will be starting soon, ick!


End file.
